ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Musashi Haruno
Musashi Haruno is the protagonist in the Ultra Series Ultraman Cosmos. He also makes an appearance in The First Contact, The Blue Planet, and The Final Battle, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie, & the upcoming movie: Ultraman Saga. He is portrayed by Taiyo Sugiura. History Ultraman Cosmos: The First Contact Meeting with Cosmos Musashi Haruno is a 5th grader who has a lot of dreams, such as becoming an Astronaut and sail to the sea of stars to meet Ultraman. One night he came to a forest to observe eclipse with his friends and but, it rains everybody gome home except Musashi himself. Meanwhile Ultraman Cosmos is battling Baltan both of the Warrior release their power and Clash each other. After the explosion, they fall in different directions. Musashi then when to the forest to see what happens and there he met Cosmos who lost a lot of energy after battling Baltan and Musashi revive the hero by reflecting sun light into the the lamp on its head and thus, restoring Cosmos power back. As a gift, the Hero took the young boy for a ride over the landscape and before he leave Cosmos give Musashi a Blue Gem that contained the power of the Hero. Battle Against Baltan During Baltan's raid on the city, Musashi tried to summon the hero but, couldn't. he was forced too watch as the Alien Invader destroying all that across his path. Later on, after Baltan was awoken by Shark's Jets, Musashi managed to summon The Blue and The Silver Gentle Hero. Cosmos then fought Baltan and both of them evenly matched until Baltan morphed into his Second form: "Neo Baltan" and the Hero is overwhelmed but, before Baltan could finished him off, Cosmos transforms into Corona Mode and Hero then gains the upper hand and managed to overpower the alien invader. The Hero then used the Naybuster Ray managed to knock the Alien down and the Alien realizes what he had done as he just want to let his off spring to live on, But it failed and he killed himself in a grief just before he died, Cosmos turns back into Luna Mode and use the Luna Shootless on the alien invader as his body was recovered by the Child Baltans and The Military try to kill Cosmos with their Missile. But was stopped by Musashi and his father. After finishing his battle against Baltan, Cosmos left Musashi as The Earth was safe once again. Ultraman Cosmos (Series) Joining forces with Cosmos Musashi now 19 years old, joins a wing of SRC known as Team EYES. He goes to Kapuya island to see Lidorias and as he saw that Lidorias was infected by an Evil energy that revealed to be Chaos Organism and he goes to chase Lidorias that appearing in the city and Cosmos return once again joining forces with Musashi as Musashi himself transform into Ultraman Cosmos fighting with Chaos Lidorias and managed to calmed her down using the Luna Shootless. Both Musashi and Cosmos later would face countless Memorable Monsters such as: Golmede, Suppitol, Igomas, Chaos Bug, Mogrudon, Mienin, Gamoran and Many more. More worse when the Chaos Organism unleashed the Chaos Headers such as Iblis and Mebut to face him.Unable to face the Chaos Oragnism with Luna and Corona Modes, Cosmos with some help from Musashi and his friends, able to awaken his Third transformation: Eclipse form that achieved when Cosmos gained Courageous and he used 3 of his forms to face more dangerous Monsters. Final Battle against the Chaos Organisms Pending. Ultraman Cosmos 2: The Blue Planet Pending. Scorpis Invasion Battle against Sandros Ultraman Cosmos Vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle Battle agains Gloker Pawns and Ultraman Justice Pending. Revival and Joining forces with Ultraman Justice Pending. Combine into Ultraman Legend and Fighting Giga Endra Pending. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Musashi later appeared as a ZAP SPACY Member. Ultraman Saga He returns in the movie, Ultraman Saga, along with Asuka & Taiga. It is revealed that he's married with Ayano Morimoto, and they have a son. Powers and Skills *Pilot Training: Even before joining EYES Musashi was a trained pilot, he is also trained in the use of all their Mechs. *Astronaut Training: Musashi is also a trained astronaut with at least two known extra-terrestrial mission in his career, documented in the overall series. *Marksmenship: As a member of EYES Musushi is trained in the use of their weapons. *Monster Rearing: Before joining EYES Musashi worked as the caretaker of various giant creatures. Cosmo Stone: A gift from Cosmos when Musashi was a child *Summoning: The original purpose of the stone is to summon Ultraman Cosmos, providing a quick route to Earth wherever in the cosmos he may be. *Light Transformation: When separated from Cosmos Musashi has on several occasions used the stone to transform himself in a ball of light to merge with the giant and assist him. Cosmo Pluck: The transformed Cosmo Stone when Musashi is merged with the Blue Giant *Transformation: Like all transformation items the Cosmo Pluck allows its owner to transform into their Ultra Form, Musashi does this by raising it above his head and calling out Cosmos' name, the top opens and creates a burst of light that transforms Musashi. Gallery Musashi.jpg musashi-takayasu-sugura.jpg|Taiyo as Musashi in Ultraman Cosmos TV Series. Musashi pluck.jpg|Musashi using the Cosmos Pluck 4080746350_36e32717a5.jpg|Taiyo as Musashi as a ZAP Spacy member, with his Cosmos Pluck raised. ehayyu.jpg|Musashi Haruno in Ultraman Saga. UCosmos.jpg Category:Human characters Category:Templates Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Stubs Category:Ultra Hosts Category:Human Hosts Category:Protagonist